prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
February 14, 2017 Smackdown results
The February 14, 2017 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on February 14, 2017 at the Honda Center in Anaheim, California. Summary Bray Wyatt’s coronation as WWE Champion – which did not include 2017 Royal Rumble Winner Randy Orton – was short-lived thanks to an interruption by former titleholder John Cena. Though The Leader of the Cenation had already asked for his one-on-one WWE Title rematch, AJ Styles soon joined the party to stake his own claim. Realizing both Superstars have a legit argument, SmackDown LIVE General Manager Daniel Bryan opted to transform SmackDown LIVE’s main event into a Triple Threat Match for the WWE Championship — Bray Wyatt vs. John Cena vs. AJ Styles! Having overcome the odds and a hellacious beating at the hands of The Usos during the Tag Team Turmoil Match Sunday at Elimination Chamber, American Alpha looked to continue their hot streak against The Ascension on SmackDown LIVE. Though Konnor & Viktor have been impressive in recent weeks, in the end, the SmackDown Tag Team Champions reigned supreme, defeateding Viktor with Grand Amplitude for the win. As the dust cleared, there would be no rest for Jason Jordan & Chad Gable as Jimmy & Jey Uso appeared on the TitanTron and made it clear that The Usos would be watching them at all times. After James Ellsworth talked himself into a pickle with former friend Dean Ambrose – thanks to urging from his “boo thing” Carmella – Daniel Bryan approved a match between the Intercontinental Champion and the Chinless Superstar. Though Ellsworth should get credit just for showing up and introducing Carmella to the WWE Universe so nicely, the contest never got underway. Ambrose was seemingly attacked by Baron Corbin backstage and The Lone Wolf dragged him out to the ramp. Ambrose tried to fight back, but Corbin's strength was too much, ultimately hitting him with the Deep Six through electrical equipment, sending sparks flying. It was Corbin's second attack of retribution this week for Ambrose eliminating him from Sunday's Elimination Chamber Match. In a rematch from their compelling bout on Sunday at Elimination Chamber, Mickie James and Becky Lynch put it all on the line yet again on SmackDown LIVE. In the height of the hard-fought contest, James, who was able to even the score from their pay-per-view showdown, defeated Lynch with the Mick Kick after pretending to have separated her shoulder in a very crafty and devious fashion. Naomi returned from Elimination Chamber as the new SmackDown Women's Champion. Though she suffered a knee injury in the process, it couldn't have possibly been as painful as the sudden interruption from Alexa Bliss. The Wicked Witch of WWE had no sympathy for Naomi's injury and gave the new champion an ultimatum — Naomi had until next week to prepare for their rematch or else Bliss would beat The Glow down and simply take back what was hers. In SmackDown LIVE's main event, WWE Champion Bray Wyatt put his newly captured title on the line against John Cena and AJ Styles. However, before the match could begin, Wyatt's former faithful follower Luke Harper came out and blindsided The Reaper of Souls, putting him at a disadvantage as the contest began. The three Superstars did not hold back in pursuit of WWE's most prestigious prize, not hesitating to take chances in attempts of sealing the deal. But in the final moments, after each Superstar took the others’ literal best shots several times over, Wyatt took advantage of Cena temporarily eliminating Styles and then hit The Cenation Leader with the Sister Abigail for the win. After the contest, the 2017 Royal Rumble Winner and Wyatt's follower Randy Orton made his way to the ring. Tensions mounted for a moment between the two possible WrestleMania adversaries, but then, suddenly, The Viper supplicated himself to The Eater of Worlds. Orton pledged to the WWE Champion that as long as he is serving under Wyatt, he refuses to face him at WrestleMania and promised his undying allegiance. Wyatt then proclaimed that Orton now has the keys to the kingdom as SmackDown LIVE went off the air. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Heath Slater & Rhyno defeated Breezango (Fandango & Tyler Breeze) *American Alpha (Jason Jordan & Chad Gable) defeated The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) (9:00) *Mickie James defeated Becky Lynch (12:00) *Bray Wyatt © defeated AJ Styles & John Cena in a Triple Threat Match to retain the WWE Championship (17:21) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery WWE Championship main event was made for tonight 2.14.17 Smackdown.1.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.2.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.3.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.4.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.5.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.6.jpg American Alpha v The Ascension 2.14.17 Smackdown.7.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.8.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.9.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.10.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.11.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.12.jpg Baron Corbin savagely attacked Dean Ambrose 2.14.17 Smackdown.13.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.14.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.15.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.16.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.17.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.18.jpg Mickie James v Becky Lynch 2.14.17 Smackdown.19.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.20.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.21.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.22.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.23.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.24.jpg Naomi was interrupted by Alexa Bliss 2.14.17 Smackdown.25.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.26.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.27.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.28.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.29.jpg Bray Wyatt v AJ Styles v John Cena 2.14.17 Smackdown.31.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.32.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.33.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.34.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.35.jpg 2.14.17 Smackdown.36.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack External links * WWE Smackdown Live #913 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #913 at WWE.com * Smackdown #913 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2017 television events